Collection Of Short Stories
by SilkeLovesSantana
Summary: One Shots based on songs. :
1. My Favorite Assignment

My Favorite Assignment

"Okay, guys, this week's assignment is to sing a song of an artist you don't like." Mr. Shue explains.

Puck laughed. "Well, Santana, you will be singing Justin Bieber." He laughed.

Santana turned around and glared at Puck. "Good luck singing Rebecca Black." She said to him.

"Mr. Shue, what should I sing because I don't hate anyone?" Brittany asked, Santana looked at her girlfriend with a smile. She was so cute.

"Well, Brittany, which music don't you like?" Mr. Shue asked the blonde

"Uhhh…" Brittany was thinking.

Santana decides to help. "Well, Brit, you didn't like Sade's Smooth Operator."

Brittany looks at Santana with a grin. "Oh, yeah, I don't like her."

"Well, that's settled then." Mr. Shuester says.

I stand in the middle of the choir room. Puck is really enjoying himself; he knows how much I hate Justin Bieber. Not that he is that bad but he just acts like he is a saint. And it's not fair he can get every girl he blinks at. Not that I need someone other than Brittany but still, it's not fair. I'm way hotter.

"So, what are you going to sing?" Mr. Shuester asks.

"Mistletoe of Justin Bieber." I tell him and everyone, except Brittany has to suppress a giggle.

I roll my eyes and sign to the band to start playing. I sigh before I begin to sing.

It's the most beautiful time of the year  
>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<p>

I don't want to miss out on the holiday  
>but I can't stop staring at your face<p>

_I wink at Brittany who blushes. So sweet._

I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<p>

_I point at Brittany and she giggles._

With you, shawty with you  
>with you, shawty with you<br>with you under the mistletoe

Everyone's gathering around the fire  
>Chestnuts roasting like a hot July<br>I should be chillin' with my folks, I know  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<p>

Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,  
>Reindeer's flying through the sky so high<br>I should be making a list I know  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<p>

_I actually enjoy singing this song, just because Brittany loves it actually but I will die before I admit that._

With you, shawty with you  
>with you, shawty with you<br>with you under the mistletoe

With you, shawty with you  
>with you, shawty with you<br>with you under the mistletoe

Eh, love, the wise men followed the star  
>the way I follow my heart<br>and it led me to a miracle

Eh love, don't you buy me nothing  
>I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips<br>that's a merry, merry Christmas

_I am looking at Brittany while singing and she is smiling and fidgeting with her fingers. So cute._

It's the most beautiful time of the year  
>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<p>

I don't want to miss out on the holiday  
>but I can't stop staring at your face<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<p>

With you, shawty with you  
>with you, shawty with you<br>with you under the mistletoe

With you, shawty with you  
>with you, shawty with you<br>Shawty with you, under the mistletoe

_I walk closer to my girlfriend while I sing the last part of the song._

Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
>Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh<br>Oh, oh ,ohhh  
>Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,<br>Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
>Oh, oh ,ohhh<p>

Everyone applauds after I'm done. Brittany jumps to her feet and throws her arms around my neck. I can't help but smile a face splitting smile. She pulls back and then, before I know, her lips capture mine. When we pull back we smile at each other, and before anyone can see I'm totally blushing I sit down and Brittany does the same.

"So cute." I hear a few people whisper. Brittany just holds my hand and we smile at each other.

It's the end of the week and its Brittany's turn to sing. She couldn't really choose between Sweetest Taboo and By Your Side. Eventually she chose the last one. She walks to the front and gives me a big smile and I grin. She nods at the band and they begin to play the smooth Sade song. She surprises me when her voice is so low… Man that's hot.

You think I'd leave your side, baby?  
>You know me better than that.<br>You think I'd leave down when you're down on your knees?  
>I wouldn't do that.<p>

I'll do you right when you're wrong.  
>I ohhh, ohhh<p>

If only you could see into me.

Oh, when you're cold,  
>I'll be there to hold you tight to me.<br>When you're on the outside, baby and you can't get in,  
>I will show you, you're so much better than you know.<br>When you're lost, when you're alone and you can't get back again,  
>I will find you darling I'll bring you home.<p>

_She keeps looking at me, intensely and my heart is beating so fast, I am scared I'll have a heart attack. But it's worth it._

If you want to cry,  
>I am here to dry your eyes<br>and in no time you'll be fine.

You think I'd leave your side, baby  
>you know me better than that.<br>You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees,  
>I wouldn't do that.<p>

_She is standing there, one hand on her hip, looking totally sexy and hot. I'm melting. The evidence would be found in my panties. Seriously._

I'll do you right when you're wrong  
>I, I, ohhhh, ohhhh<p>

If only you could see into me,

_When she begins to move her hips to, my breathing is going faster and fast. She is too hot, she is just too hot. "Breath, Santana." Puck whispers to me. I look at him, for a slight second, before I look back to my baby. _

Oh when you're cold.  
>I'll be there,<br>to hold you tight to me.  
>Oh when you're alone.<br>I'll be there by your side, baby.

Oh when you're cold.  
>I'll be there,<br>to hold you tight to me.  
>Oh when you're alone.<br>I'll be there by your side baby.

The song ends and everyone applauds, I do the same while standing up and giving her a hug.

"We are going to get our sweet lady kisses on later." I whisper in her ear and she giggles.

"Yeah, definitely." She tells before pecking my cheek.


	2. All I Want For Christmas

All I Want For Christmas…

Everyone had to do a Christmas song, duet or alone, so Santana to.

"Britt, I really don't want to do this… It sucks.' I say and pout. Brittany was the only one allowed to see that. Brittany giggles and leans down. She nibbles on my pouting lip and then gives me a kiss.

"Please, for me?" She asks, giving her that look.

I sigh. "Britt… No, it's not a fun song."

Brittany smiles teasingly and then straddles my lap, while I'm sitting on a chair. I swallow and look at my blonde girlfriend.

"What are you doing?" I ask Brittany.

"Dunno." That one replies, acting all innocent. I place my hands on her thighs.

"You don't?" I ask, smiling.

"No." Brittany grins.

"I think you are trying to seduce me." I say and she giggles.

"Maybe." She answers; she leans down and kisses me. My hands slip a little more towards her butt but I freeze when I hear someone clearing their throat. We break apart and look at the door. Ms. Holliday is standing there with a little smile on her face. Britt and I get reed cheeks and Brittany gets off me.

"Hello, what are you guys doing?" She asks with a smirk.

"Uh…" Is Brittany's reply.

"We were… Damn it." I say when I can't find an explanation.

Holly just smiles and shakes her head. "I won't tell anyone but please, don't do that in here. If it was Mr. Shue that had caught you, he would have forced you to sing about public indecency." She says and then walks out of the classroom.

"She is officially the coolest teacher." Brittany says.

I huff. "Still a teacher though."

"San, you will sing with me right? Everyone is singing a duet with their boy or girlfriend… I want to do the same." She tells me and pouts. Being turned on and in love with her, I just nod with a little smile.

"Okay then." I say and she jumps up and down excitedly.

"So, now it's Santana and Brittany's turn." Mr. Shue says and I stand up, while my girl does the same. We stand in the middle of the room while I mention to the band that they have to play.

**Brittany:** I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>there's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<p>

She turns and points at me. I grin and wink before I begin to sing. She knows I'm only doing this for her.

**Santana:** I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>make my wish come true  
><strong>BrittanySantana:** All I want for Christmas is...  
>You<p>

Our voices sound amazing together… We just _are_ amazing together.

**Santana:** I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas day<p>

I know we are probably looking so cheesy right now but I don't care. Brittany looks too happy to care about that kind of stuff. Her smile is all I need to make me feel like I would do anything to see that beautiful expression.

**Brittany:** I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>make my wish come true  
><strong>BrittanySantana:** All I want for Christmas is you  
>you baby<p>

We are swaying our hips to the beat of the music while we tap our feet while we don't even notice it.

**Brittany:** I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I don't even wish for snow<br>I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<p>

She winks at me and I can't help but blush a bit. Damn.

**Santana:** I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>hear those magic reindeers click<p>

I only look at her, I don't even notice all the people in the choir room, and take her hand.

**Santana:** 'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>what more can I do?

We grin at each other.

**Brittany/Santana:** Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
>Ooh baby<p>

**Santana:** All the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>And the sound of children's  
>Laughter fills the air<br>And everyone is singing  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<br>**Brittany/Santana:** Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me...<p>

**Brittany:** Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>this is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby

She points to me again and I smile so widely. I love to be hers.

**Brittany:** Standing right outside my door  
><strong>Santana:<strong> Oh, I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>make my wish come true  
><strong>BrittanySantana:** Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
>You All I want for Christmas is you... baby<p>

The song ends and we are both smiling widely. She looks so happy and pleased. She hugs me tightly.

"Thanks San." She whispers.

"Everything for you." I tell her. Everyone is applauding and I give my girlfriend a little peck on the lips before we walk back to our seats, hand in hand. I know that all I want for Christmas is her, and I'm so glad to have my baby.

THE END 


	3. I Just Want Her To Be Proud Of Me

All I want is you this Christmas

"What's up with those two?" Mercedes asked Kurt while discretely pointing at Santana and Brittany who were sitting far apart in the choir room. Brittany looked pissed while Santana looked at her hands, somewhat confused, trying to find an answer to whatever question she was thinking about.

Kurt looks at the girls and shrugged his shoulders. "No idea. Maybe Santana flirted with another girl… or a dude."

Mercedes let out a tiny chuckle. "I don't think Santana would come out of the closet only to go back in."

"Good point." Kurt told his friend. "I don't know, let's just ask Brittany later."

Kurt and Mercedes walk to Brittany's locker. They see Brittany taking out some books and there is no trace of Santana. Very unusual.

"Hey, Brittany." Kurt says. Brittany turns to her friends.

"Hi, guys." She says but doesn't sound like her cheery self.

"What's goin' on, Brits?" Mercedes asked.

"Santana." Brittany tells her friend.

"What did she do?" Kurt wants to know.

"Nothing, that's the problem," Brittany pouted and Mercedes frowned.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes questions. Brittany sighs while closing her locker.

"It's like she is ashamed of me. She hasn't kissed me in school like every other couple. Finn and Rachel, you and Sam, and you and Blaine, even though you try to do that behind out backs, I've seen it and what do I get? Nothing. All she wants to do is hold my hand but we also did that before we were together. Why does she act like that?" Brittany wants to know. "You know what I'm going to ask Santa? That Santana will be proud of me."

"Brittany, she is proud of you." Mercedes tells her friend.

"Well, she hasn't proven that to me…" Brittany pouts.

Kurt and Mercedes share a look. "You know what Brit?" Kurt says. "I'm sure Santa will make your wish come true."

Santana stands in the toilet, looking into the mirror. The door opens and Mercedes walks in.

"Hey, Santana, can we talk?" She asks. The Latina looked at the girl.

"About what?" She wants to know.

"About what's goin' on between Brit and you?" Mercedes makes clear.

Santana sighs. "I don't even know. She doesn't talk to me."

"I do." Mercedes says. Santana frowns.

"What?" She wants to know.

"Kurt and I talked to Britt and she thinks that you are ashamed of her and…" Mercedes wants to finish her story but Santana interrupts.

"I'm not!" She says forcefully.

"She asked Santa to make you proud of her, you know? She just wants you to show some affection for her in public, she really wants a kiss."

Santana looked puzzled. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

The Latina looked sad. "I didn't know it means so much to her… It's not like I don't want to, it's just all… new. I am just scared for the reactions we might get, you know?"

Mercedes shook her head. "She is your girlfriend, Santana. If you keep thinking of your relationship as something that you should feel ashamed of or something that is uncomfortable, then maybe, you aren't ready for this type of thing. Look, I have no idea how it is to be gay but I do know how it is to be in a relationship and everyone wants to feel loved and feel like the center of the other person's world."

Santana looks down. "You are right." Then she looks at Mercedes and smiles. "If she wants a kiss, then she'll get one, but you gotta help me."

SANTANA'S POINT OF VIEW

I stand in front of the glee club, with a small smile on my face. Brittany has her arms crossed, she is still angry. I still don't know why it just appeared all of a sudden, all that anger. Maybe it was because of the kiss Finn and Rachel shared a few days back. Mercedes and Kurt are standing behind me, they'll do the back-up vocals *.

Snowy night  
>Where it's warm here by the fire<br>Here with you (here with you)  
>I have all that I desire<br>It's been a long year  
>But somehow we got by<br>Now it's Christmas Eve  
>and love is on our side<p>

I smile when Brittany looks up with the biggest grin on her face. I smile back and I can see some of our friends make those 'they are so adorable' faces that I normally hate. Now, I kind of like being all adorable and cute. But just for now.

I don't need a hundred gifts  
>beneath the tree (the tree)<br>don't you know the best thing  
>you could give to me?<br>Nothing else will do  
>All I want is you this Christmas<br>(This Christmas, this Christmas)

I can't help but put my right hand on my chest and point with my other to Brittany who's cheeks gets a cute pink color. She also bites her lip which is so hot.

Children sing (children sing) Christmas carols  
>At our door (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Spreading joy (spreading joy)  
>That's what Christmas time is for<br>Though we don't have much  
>You've got me and I've got you<br>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>And with a little faith<br>Miracles come true

We smile at each other and I give her a wink. She is beaming and I can feel my chest fill itself with warm love. I love this feeling. The rest of the glee club is doing some weird dance moves and singing with Kurt and Mercedes.

And I don't need a hundred gifts  
>beneath the tree (the tree)<br>don't you know the best thing  
>you could give to me?<br>Nothing else will do  
>All I want is you this Christmas<br>(This Christmas, this Christmas)

I don't want the love of any other girl

I shake my head to make my point.

I want only one thing in this whole wide world  
>Nothing else will do<br>All I want is you this Christmas  
>(This Christmas, this Christmas)<p>

Cheek to cheek, the lights are low  
>A kiss beneath the mistletoe<br>Your face lit by the fire's glow  
>That's all I want tonight<p>

There is a musical break and I hold out my hand to Brittany who takes it. I pull her closer before pushing her away again, and twirling her around before just holding her hand and singing the last part of the song to her. We are both smiling face splitting smiles.

And I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree  
>don't you know the best thing you can give to me?<br>Nothing else will do  
>All I want is you this Christmas<br>Nothing else will do  
>All I want is you this Christmas<br>Yeah, yeah

*everything that is between ( )

Brittany hugs me tight, before the last note is even played. We pull apart and I stroke her cheek.

"I love you." I whisper to her, I know only Mercedes and Kurt can hear it.

"I love you to." She says and then, without even thinking about it, forgetting that it was actually the whole point of singing this song, I lean in and press my lips against hers. Her hand goes to the back of my head while my hand covers her cheek. It's a simple but passionate kiss. Slowly we part and grin at each other. I already know that this will be the best Christmas ever.

*everything that is between ( )


	4. I Never Told You

I am so stupid. So stupid. Look at her. She is sitting over there, flirting with Artie. She is single and clearly enjoying it. If I would've been braver, more open, more honest, she would be mine. But we don't even talk to each other anymore. We are barely friends. I miss her.

"…Does someone have something prepared?" Mr. Shue asks. No one reacts and this is my chance, this is my moment to be braver, more open, more honest. This is my time to make her mine. I raise my hand.

"I do." I say, my voice not as strong as normal. I know Brittany notices it.

"Great, take it away." Mr. Shue says while I stand up and walk to the front of the class. Most of the Glee club members are a little surprised that I raised my hand. Mostly I just sit here and 'be hot' as I like to say. That's my job right?

"This is for you, Britt." I say after I whisper to the piano guy what he should play. I see the mix of emotions on Brittany's face: surprise, wonder and excitement. The soft music of Colbie Caillat's 'I Never Told You' fills the choir room. I am fidgeting with my fingers, looking shyly at the ground. Damn it, this is so awkward. This seemed better in my head, this was just something that 'appeared' suddenly, I didn't think this through. Wait… this will out me! They'll know I'm gay. In the corner of my eye I see the doors are closed, it's weird because most of the time they aren't but I guess I'm just lucky today. I'll ask them to keep it quiet. They'll do it, right? I don't have time to think, I have to sing.

**I miss those blue eyes.  
>How you kissed me at night.<strong>

I see some people raise their eyebrows, Blaine and Kurt are smiling and Brittany is looking confused. She has no idea what is going on.

**I miss the way we sleep,**

I will never admit it but I like to be held when I sleep and that's exactly what Britt did. She always held me. Her tender looking, yet strong arms around me, making me feel safe, warm and… home. She is my home. My castle. Nothing can hurt me, nothing hurts.

**Like there's no sunrise,  
>Like the taste of your smile,<br>I miss the way we breathe.**

**But I never told you,  
>What I should have said.<br>No, I never told you,  
>I just held it in.<br>And now, I miss everything about you,**

I could cry but I don't, I have to finish this song. The emotions are so overwhelming… I have to keep singing. I'm so scared that she'll say no when I ask for a second chance. That she'll says he's through with me. I don't know if I could take it.

**I can't believe I still want you.  
>After all the things we've been through,<br>I miss everything about you, without you.**

**I see your blue eyes every time I close mine.  
>You make it hard to see,<br>Where I belong to, when I'm not around you.**

It's like I don't have a life when she isn't around. I don't know what to do when I don't have Glee, Cheerios or school. (Not that I do homework, I get some nerd to do that for me.) Without her,I am bored and empty. I need her. I really need her.

**It's like I'm gone with me.**

I walk closer to Brittany. I look into her sparkling eyes. There is a hint of a smile in the corners of her mouth and it makes the butterflies in my stomach come to life. She always has that glorious effect on me.

**But I never told you,  
>What I should have said.<br>No, I never told you,  
>I just held it in.<br>And now I miss everything about you.  
>I can't believe I still want you.<br>After all the things we've been through,  
>I miss everything about you without you.<strong>

**But I never told you,  
>What I should have said.<br>No, I never told you,**

I swallow and I kneel. I actually _kneel _in front of her and take her hands in mine. A lot of people are looking with total and utter confusion but the world has faded away. It's only Brittany, the music and I. I don't notice anyone else.

**I just held it in.  
>And now I miss everything about you.<br>Can't believe that I still want you.  
>After all the things we've been through,<br>I miss everything about you, without you.**

The music fades away and it's silent. I take a deep breath before I say:

"Brittany," I begin and squeeze her hands while I bit my lip. "I… I love you. I want to be with you and I know I've been stupid in the past. I should have taken the chance I had and I'm so sorry I didn't but I don't know how to live without you, you are my everything. Please, give me another chance to show you how much I care." I have never felt so vurnerable in my entire life. Her face is emotionless but then, a smile slowly spreads across her face.

"I love you to." She says and before I can fully register what happens, she has slipped off her chair and is sitting on the floor with me. Then, her lips capture mine and my head is spinning. Somewhere far away, I hear Kurt's overly excited clapping and some people cheering but I can't focus. Here I am, sitting on my knees in a choir room, kissing Brittany and not giving a shit that everyone has just seen me on the verge of crying. I have Brittany and that's all that matters.

Slowly, she pulls back and looks into my eyes. "Come on, get off your knees, silly." She says while standing up. I grin and stand up to. I hug her thight and I know that whatever happens next, we are going to get through it… together.


End file.
